project_divafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd
|genre = Rhythm |ratings = |website = http://miku.sega.jp/f2/ http://miku.sega.jp/f2/en/ http://miku.sega.jp/f2/uk/ }} is a 2014 rhythm video game that was released for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita in 24 March 2014 in Japan, 18 November 2014 in America and 21 November 2014 in Europe. It is the sequel to ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F. Development The game was publicly announced on 9 July 2013 in a preview for the July 25th issue of Enterbrain's Famitsu magazine. It was reported that at the time of the announcement, development of the game was 39% complete.2013-07-09, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd Coming To PS3 And Vita In Spring 2014, Siliconera2013-07-11, Sega Announces Hatsune Miku - Project Diva F 2nd Game, Anime News Network The Vita version of the game is compatible with the PlayStation Vita TV system.初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd, PlayStation Japan2013-07-09, Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd announced for PS3, PS Vita, Gematsu The character modules are designed by Kuushin, Nezuki, and Sakura/Alice. The full original cast from the previous game is set to be present in Project Diva F 2nd.初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd, Sega An initial preview playable demo for the PlayStation Vita featuring three songs was made available from 17–23 October 2013.2013-09-22, PS Vita版『初音ミク -プロジェクト ディーヴァ- F 2nd』体験版、10月17日～23日期間限定配信！　セガッチュ！！リポートその1【TGS2013】, Famitsu A second demo was released on the Japanese PlayStation Network following the game's release. Costume modules, UI skin and rhythm game song DLC content were scheduled to be released every two weeks for a six-month period for both Japanese and Western regions. DLC began rolling out on 9 December 2014 for North America and Europe, and players within these regions are able to purchase DLC season passes.2014-10-30, Entire Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Season Japanese DLC Roster Coming to the West, Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Gameplay Song list A total of 40 playable songs are available in the game,2014-02-01, 応援バナー "初音ミク -Project DIVA- F 2nd", in addition to another set of songs exclusively for AR Mode, and additional downloadable content released following the initial game release. Individual songs appearing within the game are listed below.2013-09-18, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd Adds Packaged, A Thousand Year Solo, And More, Siliconera2013-12-10, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd Will Have Returning Songs Like “Luka Luka Night Fever”, Siliconera2013-11-26, Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd dated in Japan, Gematsu2014-01-07, Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd adds ‘Erase or Zero,’ more, Gematsu2014-01-23, 『初音ミク -プロジェクト ディーヴァ- F 2nd』収録曲情報が到着！　「メテオ」、「Hello, Worker」、「soundless voice」など5曲を公開, Famitsu2014-02-12, Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd adds two new songs, Gematsu2014-02-27, 『初音ミク -プロジェクト ディーヴァ- F 2nd』に「桜ノ雨」、「Blackjack」の収録が決定, Famitsu *Songs with an orange background are playable DLC songs, and must be purchased from the PlayStation Store. *Songs with a yellow background are songs only available in AR Mode or Live Stage Mode. Trivia *This is the first game in the main series since the first Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game not to have ryo compose the main theme. Images PDF2nd_JP_Cover_PS3.jpg|Japanese PS3 version boxart PDF2nd_JP_Cover.jpg|Japanese PS Vita version boxart References External links *Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd at Wikipedia. *Official website (English) Category:Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation 3 games *